


Выбор

by Soul_of_Black_Raven



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dark, Drabble, Drama, Friendship, Gen, Gen Work, Psychological Drama, Ratings: R
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-21
Updated: 2017-03-21
Packaged: 2018-10-08 15:51:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10390299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul_of_Black_Raven/pseuds/Soul_of_Black_Raven
Summary: Предупреждения: членовредительство, условно постканонБета: Mritty, Noire Soleil





	

**Author's Note:**

> Предупреждения: членовредительство, условно постканон  
> Бета: Mritty, Noire Soleil

«Быстрее, быстрее, чёрт возьми!» — лихорадочно билось в голове Саске. Он всматривался в небо, пока глаза не начали слезиться. Сай с медиками, скорей всего, будут добираться по воздуху.  
«Ну же!»  
— Саске…  
Он резко обернулся; перед глазами всё плыло и скакало, словно кто-то прокручивал повреждённую плёнку чёрно-белого видео. Выжженная поляна, тёмное пятно фигуры Наруто, скорчившегося на валуне, трупы и почерневшая кровь, и запах… удушливый, злой запах смерти.  
Мерзкий привкус во рту, а сплюнуть нечем.  
— Они скоро будут, Наруто. — К лицу, левую половину которого Саске уже не чувствовал, липла сажа. — Скоро. Не смей…  
В вывихнутой ноге остро дёрнуло, когда он попытался сделать шаг вперёд.  
Наруто поднял голову. Мокрое от пота лицо и запавшие глаза с точками-зрачками Саске отчего-то видел совершенно чётко. Как и руку, которую прижимал к себе напарник, крепко обхватив её левой ладонью.  
— Не могу, — прошептал тот, — не могу больше, — шумно сглотнул, тяжело дыша приоткрытым ртом.  
— Ты что, сдохнуть тут, что ли, решил?! — подавшись вперёд, зло выплюнул Саске. Наруто заскулил и согнулся ещё сильнее.  
Дрожали руки, кончики пальцев неприятно покалывало. Тошнило. Он сдёрнул с себя джоунинский жилет и поковылял к Наруто. Между лопаток жгло; хотелось обернуться, испепелить взглядом небесную даль, подло чистую и пустую.  
— Сдохнуть, что ли, решил, — повторил непослушными губами и сжал ладонями плечи друга. Потянул вниз, на землю, и привалил к камню. Наруто вздрогнул, уставился на него бессмысленным от боли взглядом. Яд в крови вызвал у Наруто сильнейший озноб, плечи и колени его тряслись, а почерневшая от неизвестной техники правая рука выглядела жутко. Мертвецы на земле — и те смотрелись живее.  
Наруто замотал головой, зажмурился, то ли пытаясь унять судорогу, то ли стараясь не сблевать. Выдохнул, начал хватать ртом воздух, коротко и рвано. Снова всхлипнул — Саске успел только поймать за плечи, когда Наруто вывернуло желчью и кровью.  
Плохо. Плохо-плохо-плохоплохо.  
Проклятье, где же медики?!  
Саске выругался, глядя, как под закрытыми веками Наруто мечутся зрачки, и мучительная судорога пробегает по лицу.  
Исцарапанный протектор Листа наполз на лоб, и Саске потянул ленту с головы Наруто, когда услышал невнятное бормотание:  
— Отрежь…  
— Что?  
— Отрежь. Её.  
На него смотрели глаза с красной радужкой и вытянутым зрачком.  
— Не глупи, Учиха. Одновременно сдерживать яд и разрушающую ткани технику я не могу. Тебе придётся помочь ему.  
Холодная и жаркая волны окатили Саске поочерёдно, заставив моментально взмокнуть.  
— Нет. Медики скоро прибудут.  
— А если нет?  
— Трусишь?  
— При чём тут это, Учиха?  
— Стать Хокаге. Превзойти всех предыдущих. Это мечта Наруто, — уверенно выговорил Саске и закричал, невольно активизируя Мангекё: — И ты предлагаешь отрезать ему руку?!  
— Кому как не мне об этом знать, — мрачно буркнул девятихвостый и закрыл глаза. — Стоило об этом вспомнить _до того_ …  
Саске вздрогнул.  
Наруто протянул здоровую руку вперёд, произнёс уже своим голосом:  
— Дай мне кунай.  
— Нет.  
— Саске. Дай мне…  
— Я сам. — И вытянул Кусанаги из ножен за спиной. Если пустить малый разряд электричества по клинку, то заодно можно прижечь рану…  
  
Ками.  
  
Опуститься на колени. Это требует усилий — ноги не гнутся. В ушах бухает кровь, и дышать становится совсем невозможно.  
Наруто…  
— Просто сделай это, Сас-ке.  
Голос сиплый. Наруто страшно. Наруто не хочет умирать. Наруто не хочет терять руку.  
Но уже выбрал.  
Пот застилает глаза Саске. Он будто слышит, как бьётся сердце Наруто, когда тот вытягивает руку вперёд и самодельный жгут обхватывает её чуть выше локтя.  
Лезвие Кусанаги скользит по почерневшей коже, по вспухшему куску плоти, когда Саске надавливает.  
— Ну!  
Надо одним движением. Сильнее. Резче. Уверенней.  
Наруто вдруг перестаёт трястись и устало улыбается:  
— Смотри мне в глаза.  
Саске облизывает пересохшие губы и смотрит. Тяжело, с ненавистью.  
— Просто доверься мне, — говорит Наруто.  
Кость под лезвием хрустит оглушающе.  
  
***  
Цунаде сделала пометку в планшете и подняла голову. Даже в свете заходящего солнца, лившегося в распахнутое окно, Наруто был бледен, с глубоко залегшими тенями под глазами, но в целом выглядел удовлетворительно.  
В груди снова сдавило.  
«Надеюсь, ты об этом не пожалеешь», — подумала Цунаде и взялась за ручку двери. В спину ударил порыв ветра, окутал запахом лекарств. Погладил плечи и волосы, словно успокаивал. Цунаде вздохнула и вышла.  
В коридоре, на лавке, сидел один лишь Учиха. Отмытый и перевязанный, с вправленным вывихом, обколотый обезболивающими. Уперев подбородок в сцепленные руки, Саске не пошевелился и даже не открыл глаза, когда Цунаде подошла ближе.  
— Иди домой, выспись. Он раньше завтрашнего дня в себя не придёт.  
— Вы бы успели сохранить ему руку?  
Цунаде промолчала.  
Какая теперь разница?  
— Это моя вина. Я ему… не доверился. — Саске открыл глаза. Вдруг скороговоркой продолжил:  
— Отказался от его плана, он показался мне идиотским, я испугался… — запнулся, скривил рот. Не договорил.  
Ожидание во всей позе.  
Цунаде хмуро смотрела, спрятав руки в карманы врачебного халата.  
— Твоя убежденность в своей вине руку ему не вернёт. Но я подумаю, что можно сделать.  
Саске, наконец, взглянул на неё.  
— Значит, всё-таки…  
Она пожала плечами.  
— Думай, что хочешь. А я просто доверюсь его выбору.  
  
Когда её шаги затихли, Саске поднялся и прошёл в палату. И замер, слушая, как в голове вертится: «Какой же ты идиот, Наруто» — горькое и фальшивое.  
Усталость навалилась внезапно, с такой силой, что в первое мгновение он едва не упал. Кое-как справившись со слабостью, доковылял до кровати и, аккуратно присев у края, закинул ноги на простыню, вытянулся во весь рост. Рука сама перекинулась через напарника, легла на перебинтованную культю. Из глубин памяти всплыло длинное бледное лицо и хрипловатый голос: «Люди часто говорят: "У меня не было выбора. За меня решили". Но это изящная ложь, Саске-кун. Они просто хотят так думать и не нести ответственности за свои поступки. На самом же деле отказ выбирать или передача выбора другому — тот же выбор».  
Наруто ему доверился. Довериться ли Наруто и снова начать доверять себе? Или…  
— Какой же ты дурак, — произнёс Наруто тихо, но Саске спал, и во сне он ни единой минуты не медлил, когда знакомый голос говорил ему: «Отрежь её».  
И знал, что больше такого не повторится. Он выбрал.


End file.
